Neverwinter nights 2  She can't Remember
by MsFemaleGamerUK
Summary: A Casavir/PC romance type story. This is shortly after Mask of the Betrayer. PC is mourning the death of a loved one. She feels a slight presence like something is there watching her. So far only 1 chapter will be more later


Bevil was hunting the forest for a daily routined hunt, His best friend, hero of neverwinter disappeared a couple months before and hadn't seen her since. He saw a dying figure in front of him, it had arrows in arms and legs, and there was a dagger in its chest. He walked closer, and he saw that, it was her, his friend. He put his hand near her mouth, to check if she was alive. Just barely. The nearest place he could take her was neverwinter. "Duncan's tavern".

He put her arms around his neck and helped her towards the tavern. Blood was trickling down her arm and legs.

They finally made it to the Tavern, he swung the door open hard.

"Careful with the door, just managed to fix the place up" Spoken Duncan.

He saw the figure was carrying his neice. "Put her on this table quickly" he said whilst throwing all objects on the table on the floor.

"You Khelgar go get sand, and Bevil go find her father"

Blood was dribbling out of her mouth.

He stood over her "Shit, my dear, how did you get in this state"

She opened her eyes and saw Duncan. "Uncle" she whispered.

Sand walked in and spoke "So she wanders back, not only Bleeding and shot at, but also no idea of what happened the night she disappeared"

She turned her head to look at him and nodded. "This will be painful indeed, but it has to happen. He pulled on all the arrows. She screamed in agonizing pain. She tried stopping him many times with tears in her eyes "Please….No more"

He continued till all was out. He sniffed the arrows "As I thought, poisoned"

Blood was trickling from all her wounds to the tavern table then onto the tavern floor.

"Sand before you continue…Is it true…Casavir…Is he dead"

He had a sad look in his eyes, "Sorry dear girl…He won't be returning…I…I know how much he meant to you"

She turned to look at the wall, where he used to stand, tears rushed through her eyes, whilst sand performed his magic on her. Duncan sat near her head and hugged her "I am so sorry dear"

She sat up and held her wounds…"Please…I need to go…"

As she tried to flee, she kept tripping and falling over. The final time she fell She punched her fists into the floor "Damn you…Damn you shadow of gods, dam you shard and damn you silver sword".

Duncan tried to comfort her. "Dear lie back on the table, you haven't fully healed"

"Duncan…I can't remember what happened…The night the shadow died…None of it from then, I want to remember"

Tears were falling from her eyes. "Maybe some sleep will help, you might remember"

She got up with his help upon the table.

She was in her dream world, gann visited her. In her dream Casavir was alive and well. She was hugging him for the longest time ever "I don't want to ever wake up" tears flowed down her eyes. "Why did you die, why can't I remember"

Gann spoke "You blocked that part of your memory out as it was too painful, the love of your life, you witnessed his death"

"Gann…Is there…a way to bring him back"

He nodded "No, but you can always dream off him"

She nodded "But I want him there when I wake up…I want to see him sleeping soundly in my bed"

"This…Casavir…he means a lot to you"

She nodded "Of course…I Don't know how to explain it…He just…We love each other"

"You might have to go to the place he died to know what truly happened"

She shivered "If it will help…Then I will do it"

Her form was standing straight. He stood infront of her and spoke "Then it is time to wake up.

A flash was in her eyes. When she awoke, there was bandages on her wounds. Her foster father was sleeping near the bed she was lying at. She sat up and rubbed her head. Her father had awoke "It's good to see you finally awake".

"How long was I out" she asked

Her looked at her concerned "two days…What happened…The shadow of darkness…everyone said you just…Vanished"

She nodded and spoke "I….Can't remember"

"After we killed him…I don't remember anything after that"

He rubbed his chin "That is strange…No point in dwelling on it now…Come Duncan is making breakfast".

She still sat there then spoke with tears "I want to go back…I need to go back…I want to remember"

He looked at her shocked "Why…Why do you need to return. Why is that so damned important"

Tears fell from her face "I lost…Somebody important, I want to remember what happened to him…Please father do this thing for me please…"

He folded his arms "Before you all vanished Casivar gave me something…He wanted to give it to you when you returned, he told me to hold onto it for you"

He handed her the item. The memories started to flood through her mind, the one memory that kept playing back was when the cave was collapsing and telling everyone to run. He held onto her hand long enough until her friends grabbed her and got her out, until some people in red grabbed her and escaped through the portal.

She grabbed the sides of her head, tears falling from her eyes and yelling, she fell to her knees. Daeghun went to help her up but she waved him off, "Father please…I…I need to be alone"

He was taken aback from that "Daughter…If you want anything…I am here for you"

After that he left.

Once everyone was asleep, she dressed into her neverwinter nine cloak and her knight captain cape. She equipped her Gith sword, which she locked away in her chest, behind the bed. The hallway and the whole tavern was silent, She quietly went to the main hall and towards the entrance. She felt some cold wind upon her face, she wasn't sure what, but she ignored and left the building. She enjoyed the cold breeze outside, it felt like a long time since she was out and about. She still had a few wounds but they wasn't major, her sword arm was injured and can barely just about lift her sword. She headed towards the blacklake District, the nights were the most dangerous, especially for woman, and especially because of the thugs on the run.

Once entered, she looked for the church, she remembered Hearing about the dead that helped her take down the King of Shadow's was buried outside there.

At the graveyard, she looked at the tombstone till she saw the name she was looking for. 'Casavir, Beloved Paladin, saviour of Neverwinter'.

She sat near his grave, the breeze grew harder, her breathes got tighter, her tears just dribbled down her face. She loved this man with all her heart. She spent one night with him, before they went to take down The king of shadow's. Then everyone died except a couple and her. She regretted living, she wished she was with him under that rock. Her head dropped onto the grass and she burst into tears, then she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked and saw there was a spirit standing there, he looked Just like him, Just like Casavir. He sat beside her "I know I am dead, my love"

Her heart felt like it was going to break "But you need to move on…I Have been protecting you, these evil spirits have been calling me, but your love has kept me away from them"

He put his arms on her shoulder "They have been trying many ways to kill you…I have stopped them, Protecting you…"

Tears continued to fall "I can't…My heart belongs to you…I can't just give it up"

He sat infront of her "Do you still have that locket I gave you"

She nodded and showed him it "MY spirit has been lingering onto it…My love"

He kissed her cheek "You blocked out your memory as you saw the way I died…It killed you inside…"

He placed his cold hands on either side of her shoulders "There….Is a way to bring me back though…."

She was shocked at that "How you have been dead For weeks"

"There is a spell…Sand knows of it…If you cast it on the body, he will live with No side effects"

She spoke "But there's going to the place to find your actual body…Its not possible without the book"

"Aldernon, He still has it don't he"

He nodded "Ive seen him read it constantly…"

She wiped her eyes "Stay with me, Just until the moon sets"

He put his arms around her "There is also some other news you need to know"  
>She nodded "Ok, Tell me…I will hear everything"<p>

"The night we shared… you… Are carrying my kin"  
>She stroked her belly "I know you knew…I felt it when I first died…It is what kept me attached to you"<p>

She smiled "But….What if I'm not ready….I am still too young"

He nodded "Your not…If you find my body, bring it to sand…You won't be alone in this"

The moon started the set, the sun started to come out, her friends and family was starting to look for her. They had noticed she took most her cloak and sword. Sand noticed her sitting in the graveyard, he felt a presence near her. "I see her…But…She isn't Quite alone"

Duncan spoke up "What do you mean, Quite alone"

She sniffed the air "There is a faint presence in the air…Like there is someone with her…Not seeable by the weak"

Duncan folded his arms, then she walked up to the party She placed her hand on her sword and spoke "I need to head to Aldernon place…He helped us get to King of Shadow's castle before…He can do it again"

Daeghun spoke "I do hope your not planning to go alone"

She looked to the floor "I have to do this alone…For his sake…And mine"

He folded his arms "Sure…I think he is still at the keep" Sand spoke

She headed off without a goodbye or anything then Yelled "Do not follow me…I will be back…Sand I will need your magic when I am back"

At the keep she was given a huge welcome by her knights, her soldiers and her childhood friend. "Aldernon is he still here"

Bevil spoke "All the time studying that silly book of his…In the library as usual"

Sh headed towards the keep bevil followed "Wait why, where you planning to go"

She poked his armour "Do not follow…I can't do this with followers" she almost said it in an angry voice, then continued. He was stunned, he has never heard her voice like that.

Once inside the keep, she went straight to the library ignoring anyone that tried to talk to her. She slammed the door shut and saw Aldernon in the corner reading that same book. "I need you to take me back…To the place of the King of shadows"

He looked above his book to see the sadness in her face "You do know that place has collapsed, I may not get you anywhere near it"

She shrugged "I don't care as long as it is inside the darn place"

"Fine, you remember the ritual, meet me in the basement"

Once he left her breathing became heavy, she was finally going to see her love again, She was scared but also excited.

"Love…You are ready for this…You won't regret a thing"

She nodded "Its not that…If we come to any trouble…I can't defend myself…My sword arm is still weak from previous battles"

He nodded "Is that all…In that case, if we come to any trouble… I will help move it for you"

She smiled "Thanks… I Fell in love with the right guy at least"

She opened the door then went towards the basement, she felt the presence of many spirits and other things. Her breathing started to get hard to breathe.

She walked down the stairs, and it was harder to breathe than in any other rooms.

She opened the final door and saw Aldernon standing there waiting "You ready Knight Captain" he spoke

"Sure am"

She stood in middle of the circle and he performed his magic, She closed her eyes, the candles in the room started to flicker, the building started to shake. Then She vanished.

She appeared in the same room she appeared last time she got teleported, she fell to her knees, she looked around, the mage wasright, the building was collapsed, but it was enough to try and find his body. "Do you know exactly where your body is"

There was no response "Then I am on my own"

She got up and headed towards the exit, in the next room it was even darker. She got a torce from her backpack and darkness faded and all around was dead bodies and blood,. She headed for the stairs as she walked down. She saw a body under a rock, she reconised it as him. Casavir. The rock was collapsed from the roof as she looked up. She tried to move it, to no avil. She couldn't think of anything, except one thing She wielded her sword, she stared at the rock, then at her sword, She hit it as hard as she could with both hands on the sword, as it hit it, it moved slightly. So she started using her Paladin skill 'Smite'. This caused more damage onto it and moved it more. Then she just continued slashing at the rock even if her arm was hurting, finally it rolled away down some stairs. She collapsed onto her knees. She rolled the body over, it was defiantly him. He was Nearer to the entrance than she originally thought. She stoked his face, it felt cold, but she felt a vision of what happened. He knew the rock fell, he pushed her out of the way, it had crushed him, killed him instantly. She screamed and tried to get him out. That was when those people came and took her away.

When she came back to reality her eyes were pouring in tears. She had her arms on his cold body. She put his shoulder on her neck and picked him up back to the entrance, he was very heavy with his armour. She walked up the stairs slowly. As she reached the top she slowly put him down and fell to her knees to breathe, her breathing was getting tougher. Her breathing settled then she picked him up, she saw the portal with his arm around her shoulder she walked as fast as she could. Once in the portal. When she reappeared, there was her friends and family there, she was on her knees. Sand spoke "This presence attached to you…It is him"

She nodded her hair falling out of place, her breathing was tougher than expected. Her eyes was teary. "Darling…When we found you…There was…Some things in your throught…Your breathing will be tough until we can sort that out, this is why we wanted you not to wander off" Duncan spoke.

She stood up and wiped her backside from the dust "Father…Uncle…I need to talk to you in…Private"

Her stomach was getting squeamish at this moment. They went into the corner. She folded her arms trying to fin the words "This is going to be hard to explain…The night before I went after the King of shadows…Casavir and i…. We spent a night together…And well…I recon…I think…I may be"

Daeghun waved his arms "We don't need the details, we already know…When we found you we…Sensed a presence, you are a grown woman bound to make your own decisions we don't need to know everything"

Daeghun hugged his daughter "I know this past week has been tough on you…Both me and Duncan is here…Alothough we don't get along…We will try for your sake"

After her father had hugged her he walked off and sat on a chair.

"Sand" She yelled

Sand walked up close to her "I need you to perform a spell on his body for me…"

He folded his arms "This spell is quite dangerous and won't always achieve the results you want"  
>She yelled "Do it or I will gut you" She aimed her sword at his stomach with her sore sword arm.<p>

He poked the sword "Your arm is weak…You can't hurt anyone with it…But I will comply, I am your friend and I care about you"

He started performing magic on the body. Duncan stood in front of her and got a chair to sit on "Let me look at your arm dear"

She streached her arm out, There was bruises along the elbow "I see where the damage is…You will need to stop wielding the sword until it has cooled down"

She spoke "Uncle am I doing the right thing…Bring him back…Will he…Be like what he once was"

He Nodded "Not sure dear…Until we see the results"


End file.
